I See You
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac what is it? Just the case or something more? Stella, something happened today. Talk to me Mac, what is going on? SMACKED One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 7.03 Damned if you Do


**Title: I See You**

**Summary:** Mac what is it? Just the case or something more? Stella, something happened today. Talk to me Mac, what is going on? SMACKED One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 7.03 Damned if you Do

**Disclaimer: **If you don't know by now you need to read my other stories! Lol

**A/N: **Well I hadn't thought of doing one this week but it was suggested to use the web cam that they shopped for at the end of the last OS to discuss a case or whatever so thought I'd post this as follow up so it was still fresh in everyone's minds! And yes I did work up the nerve to watch this eppy as I had it on good authority that were was no Mac/Jo flirting and my fellow smackie was right so it actually was a pretty good eppy. Now just wish they'd mention our Stella *sigh*. Well hope this is okay and you all like it!

* * *

_'Okay so tell me again how this works?' Mac had asked as they stood in the computer store, Mac clutching the box with the web cam._

_'You situate this on top of your computer, install the software, plug it in and then you wait until I appear.'_

_'And once I plug this in you are going to magically appear?' _

_'Mac you have one on your computer at work,' Stella giggled._

_'Adam set that up. And no, he's not going to know I have one at home. I'll never hear the end of it.'_

_'Oh come on Mac, it'll just how him you really are coming into the new millenium.'_

_'Liked the old one better,' Mac grumbled as they headed toward the cashier to pay, Stella's arm looped in his as they made small talk about the other uses of his new electronic device._

XXXXXXXX

**1 week later**

"So how is that?" Stella's voice asks with a slight scratch to it over the web cam.

"Still would rather have you here in person," Mac frowns as he sits before his computer at home, his eyes darting between the webcam that they had purchased last weekend and Stella's slightly discolored face on the screen before him.

"You are getting the hang of it Mac, would be a shame to stop now."

"It's just...odd looking at you like this."

"Hey you were the one who said you want to try new things," she happily reminds him.

"I meant in other ways."

"What other ways?" Stella asks with arched brows and Mac's face flushes.

"I thought we were going to talk about our cases."

"I'd rather talk about what new things you were thinking about. Can you at least give me a hint?"

"So our case involved a couple whose son…"

"Mac Taylor," Stella groans, drawing a small chuckle from Mac's lips.

"It was a…"

"Freudian slip?" Stella counters.

"Sure," Mac agrees to which Stella just shakes her head and takes a sip of her coffee. "This is still odd."

"What?"

"Seeing you…so close and yet…"

"Unable to touch me?" She asks softly and he nods. "But it's better than the phone right?"

"And you're sure that no one else can see us?" Mac inquires again.

"Hmm did you see the large TV screen in Times Square?"

"Very funny," Mac deadpans.

"Relax handsome, it's just us. In fact if you wanted we could even get naked."

"Pardon?"

"Well we are both in the privacy of our own homes right?"

"Stella, I am not…there is no way I'm gonna strip down and…" Mac insists with a slight nervous stammer.

"I agree it would be unnatural."

"It would be unfair, well to me," he smirks and her face softens. "And yes unnatural. Am not going to sit here in my underwear."

"Okay then we'll save the good stuff for when we are together again. This weekend right?"

"That would be it. And then you can be in your underwear," Stella smiles.

"Only if you do," Mac retorts.

"Agreed."

"What are you going to do with your day off tomorrow?" Mac inquires.

"Well while the lab is getting _fumigated,_" she corrects. "So it wasn't by choice."

"Semantics Stella. Isn't that what you always tell me?" Mac playfully retorts.

"Yes," Stella shakes her head.

"So what are you going to do?"

"There is a great oyster bar not far from here so I thought I would have an easy morning, head out there for lunch and…"

"Alone?"

"Yes alone," she smiles. "No one else here I'd want to spend my day off with other than you Mac. So if not you, then alone."

"Good to hear," he admits softly and her face offers him an apologetic glance. "But why an oyster bar? Aren't they…never mind so back to the case."

"You can say it Mac, yes they are an aphrodisiac," she teases. "You know I think you feel a little less inhibited on the web cam."

"Don't be ridiculous; this thing makes me nervous."

"Hmm and when you're nervous I see you say very flirty things."

"I was asking a question about the food you were going to partake of for…lunch…tomorrow…why are you laughing at me?"

"No wonder you scared those guys on this thing. Angry Mac is a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm not angry."

"Agitated."

"I am that," Mac grimaces as he fixes the small device he's looking into and then looks directly at Stella once more. "Discussing cases with you over a cam instead of over a desk is just a bit off."

"But it's the here and now right Mac?"

"Right. And it's better than not talking or seeing you at all," he finally concedes.

"I agree. Okay so tell me about your case. Mine was pretty routine."

"Remember the case last year with the boy with the ax?"

"Ah yes the one only you believed wasn't guilty? Even though we found him first covered in blood, high and carrying an axe? You had another horror show wannbe?"

"No, but we had another grisly death with another group of suspects that just didn't add up. It was a couple that was badly assaulted; father found dead, mother clinging to life and their son…well he was at first our prime suspect but…"

"But what..."

"But it wasn't him after all and I was kinda harsh on him," Mac's voice dies out into a softer tone. "First Adam and now..."

"Mac..."

"It's just not the same without you here Stella," he laments. "This case. I mean we were thrown for a few loops and then finally the wife's initial discussion I had with her was inadmissible because she did suffer brain damage so what she said about her son was moot. I thought that I had pushed her too hard. Didn't have your calming presence next to me to keep me in line," Mac pauses, bringing a small smile to Stella's face. "Even in the hospital she was angry and agitated and...she told me to get out and..god Stella she was lying in that bed with brain damage and I made her cry and...and I knew in that moment that I had made a mistake. I never wanted to cause her more pain."

"I know that mac. What happened then?"

"We thankfully cleared the boy but...but I still feel guilty about how it all went down. I went back later to see her, her son and his girlfriend was there and...and I apologized to Billy but...but it was empty. He quoted me the _'just doing your job line' _and I felt hollow_. _I offered my name and number and then...then Mrs. Travers came to and...and she didn't know me again. It just hurt to see someone so...so lost with such a large uphill battle before her."

"I'm sure they were happy you stopped by Mac. I'm happy you did. And you said her son seemed like he loves her very much."

"He does and she'll need that. So...that's it."

"That's it? Are you sure?"

"That's it," Mac echoes as his hands rubs his face as his lips emit a heavy sigh.

"Mac talk to me. You have falsely accused others before only to turn around and clear them when the case ended and you were presented with new evidence. Something else is bothering you."

"My temper has been shorter as of late," Mac confesses as he runs a hand through his hair.

"When Sheldon was framed by Shawn Casey or Don went MIA after the whole Simon Cade fiasco's you had a short temper. What is it?" Stella continues to press.

"It's Jo."

"What? I thought she was doing okay?"

"It's not her work habits its..."

"It's what Mac?" Stella urges.

"When I had first seen her application cross my desk I thought I knew her and...well trust is a big issue for me. We had that right from day one."

"Trust? Ok-ay. What happened?"

"I was talking to someone when I noticed Jo in my office looking through the case report. But when I confronted her about it she said she was dropping something off. I guess she didn't see me watching her and so thought she'd cover it with a lie. A lie Stella!"

"Sorry Mac," Stella offers in a concerned tone. "What happened?"

"I told her that trust was important and that it would have to remain the main factor if we were going together work as partners and that I saw her looking at the report."

"What did she offer in her defense?"

"She told me more about the reason she left DC and more about the case of hers that was thrown out because of someone she worked with who had tampered with a document and the guilty rapist went free. But it's not about the case Stella."

"I know Mac. Trust and ethical interity are the most important things to this team."

"That's all we have to offer the families and victims of those we put away. I told her she'd never have to worry about that with this team."

"I know."

"But I don't want to have to be looking over my shoulder if she's alone in my office with case notes or files or evidence. I don't want to have to worry about her questioning what I do or...damn it Stella, I miss what we had. I hate doubt. I hate this sitting here questioning."

Stella looks at the screen and offers an expression of remorse, her eyes looking at Mac's defeated expression. Trust was _the most _important quality he counted on his team to offer at all times. And if he couldn't trust his new partner; his so called right hand then he would be ineffective and to Mac Taylor, his being ineffective was inacceptible to him.

"I know how you hate to be let down," Stella states quietly.

"Are my standards too high?"

"Never. And I miss that too Mac. It's not the same for me either."

"Have you had to lecture any of your team about lies and mistrust?"

"No," Stella admits in remorse. "At least not yet."

"Right," Mac gives her a nod, his expression grim and his fists tight. "Guess I'm not that good of company tonight."

"Call in sick tomorrow," Stella suggests and his face slowly cracks a half smile.

"Stella..."

"I just wish I could help you."

"I just needed to tell someone...someone I could trust. And I know that's you."

"Always."

Stella's lips reward his opening up with a warm smile of affection and assurance, her arms aching to just hold him close, kiss his face and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

"I guess it's la..." Mac starts in a glum tone, his mood dampened by his recalling the days events. Stella looks at his eyes glancing down to where the clock would be and cringes; now almost sorry she had pressed him to open up. But she also knew that he needed it and would be thanking her the following day so the brief moments of pain would be worth it.

"Well that does sound like quite the case," Stella finally mentions; drawing his attention quickly back to hers, their eyes locking. "Told you mine was routine."

"Stella, there is no such thing as a routine case."

"Mine only had _one_ dead body. You know Mac size does matter," Stella teases.

"So mine was bigger?" Mac asks as his face finally softens and it's his turn to reward her efforts at getting him back onto a lighter subject with a warm smile.

"It always has been," Stella winks. "Why do you think I miss you so much?"

"And you get after me for being uninhibited?" Mac counters as she just tosses her head back and laughs.

"See, aren't you glad you bought that thing now," Stella says.

"Only for times like these but I do prefer in person but…yes it's better than just the phone or one of those faceless chat rooms," Mac lightly grunts.

"I miss you too," Stella offers in a soft whisper.

"Did you get those pictures of Lucy I sent you last night?"

"I printed out two today and put them beside the ones of you and I on my desk. I do miss her; I miss the team Mac. I like my new team, I do but…"

"But they aren't family yet?"

"No they aren't," she agrees. "How's Don?"

"He has his moments as do we all. Someone will mention a case that you worked on or something that you had a handle on before you left and then a few Stella memories will start to surface. It's just nice to hear them speak of you with such warmth and affection and it uh…well it makes me wish you were in the room at my side talking with us. Wish you had been with me in that hospital tonight."

"Sorry Mac, but next month I have a few extra days off so will spend a few hours catching up with the team. That is if _the boss _will let me."

"I've heard he's quite the slave driver," Mac smirks as he talks about himself.

"Oh I think he'll make an exception for an out of town guest."

"I'm sure he will and I know he's already excited."

"Me too," Stella pauses and then looks at Mac's face with a slight sigh. "So any thoughts about what you want to do for the weekend?"

"What you are doing tomorrow sounds pretty nice," Mac admits with a warm grin.

"But that is tomorrow and I asked about the weekend," Stella corrects and Mac's face displays a soft frown and mock pout to which she smiles, her heart warming for him even further.

"Inside or out?" Mac asks as leans back in his chair and then glances at the time.

"You have to go?"

"I know it's late there Stella," Mac tells her, hoping she can't tell by this tone it's only a half truth.

"I don't have to work tomorrow Mac," she reminds him. "But if you are tired, espcially after today, I guess we should say goodnight as I know you have to work early as you always do."

"Okay," Mac pauses and then stops looking at her expression in wonder. "Stella?"

"No you're right it's late and…"

"What is it? You look like you wanted to say something more."

"I just miss you is all," she replies with a tight lipped smile, hoping he can't see through her thin veil of happiness.

"I'll see you soon okay?"

"Just not soon enough," she laments in a nearly dead whisper. "Have a good day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Stella."

"Nite Mac."

Stella pushes the end button and the screen immediately fades to black; closing Mac away from her view and forcing the space around her to once again expand into quiet emptiness and making her feel even more alone than before. She leans back in her chair and continues to stare at the screen, her mind's eye still displaying his handsome face for her to smile at.

"Damn, I miss him," she curses with a small guffaw as she finally pushes herself away from the table and heads for her bedroom. In truth it wasn't that late but if he was tired she wasn't going to belabor the issue and force him to remain in front of the web cam; a device she knows he's not to thrilled to be using in the first place.

She slowly changes for bed and then eases herself down into the covers and grabs a nearby book, not really tired and not wanting to fall asleep just yet. Knowing she has the day off tomorrow, she doesn't really care how late she stays up as she tells herself she'll make up the sleeping time if she needs it the next day.

She felt like telling Mac to use one of his myriads of vacation days to come and see her, but she had promised herself when she took this position that even though they were separated by a few extra miles she wouldn't become one of these clingy demanding girlfriends. That type of woman drove her crazy and she couldn't see placing that upon Mac for any reason.

About an hour later and with her eye lids starting to get heavy, Stella finally places her book back onto the bedside table, turns off the light, rolls onto her side and closes her eyes, always whispering '_goodnight Mac,' _to the empty side of the bed opposite her.

However just over three hours later, she's quickly pulled from her sleep by a knock at the door. She looks at the clock, grunts as she reaches for the light and then pushes herself out of bed.

"What the hell…" she mutters as she quickly grabs her gun and then heads for the front door. "What?" She gasps as she quickly opens the door and stands staring at the man before her with a wide smile. "Mac?"

Mac eyes the gun in her hand and then looks at her facial expression. "Are you gonna frisk me Detective Bonasera?" Mac smirks as he takes a step closer.

"I think you might enjoy that Detective Taylor."

"I think I might. Wouldn't you?" He grins as she quickly stuffs her gun back into its holster, locks the door and is pulled in his embrace.

"Yes I would."

But before she can ask why he's there, his lips were on hers, hungrily devouring them; pulling back only when the need for air finally took over the desire for passion.

"Mac…" Stella states a little out of breath. "Not that I am complaining but why are you here?"

"Well you said to have a good day tomorrow," he relates her earlier words. "You couldn't have meant without you."

"But…"

"Besides I think you know how many vacation days I have earned?"

"Enough to last a lifetime," she whispers as she pulls him in closer, her lips on his once more. "I really did miss you."

"I needed to see you."

"I'm happy you came. Are you tired?"

"Not any more. You?"

"Well I have a good idea on how to tire us out," she tells him with a wink as her hand encircles his; his suitcase on the floor as he follows her toward the bedroom. "And it starts with me frisking you."

"I'm all for that."

"So what did you tell Sinclair by the way, for taking the day off on such short notice?" Stella asks just before Mac closes the door for added privacy.

"I just said I had to see you...in person."

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** well hope you liked this one as well and please leave a thought before you go. Your reviews have more power then you think :D

**PS:** I know I updated NY Stories today but blame the muse if it's too many updates. She just loves to write for you all b/c of all the wonderful feedback! So hope that's okay and thanks again. Have a great weekend **SMACKIES!**


End file.
